There are two major directions in our proposed work. The first is to find out, with aid of NMR and solute distribution techniques developed, if the bulk water in neoplastic cells is significantly different from the physical state of water in normal cells. In these investigations we have been employing a total of four kinds of cancer tissues in two laboratory animals. We intend to increase the variety of cancer cells to six or more. The second direction of our proposed work involves an inquiry into the foundation for the reported change in the water proton NMR relaxation time in "normal" tissues of cancer bearing mice and rats. A correct understanding of the phenomena is of both fundamental and practical importance since it is the debilitation of noncancer tissues that produces much of the distress of cancer patients.